Good Bye
by Reverr
Summary: Jade West and Beck Oliver broke up right before she moved away, but now she's back and better than ever. Will they get back together?  Can they handle being near each other again?  Read please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tried a new style. Please give me feed back? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN.**

**JADE POV**

Jade West curled up next to her window. Her floor was littered with books and clothes were strewn across the floor. Hair extensions lay in a knotted mess next to crumpled up sheet music. Her cell phone lay next to her, ringing now and then, but she never bothered to answer it. Why? So she could hear their fake apologies. So she could hear their stupid excuses. Her friend's words didn't mean a thing. Neither did her ex-boyfriend's.

"_Jade! I'm tired of this!"_

"_Of what?"_

"_You."_

Tired. Tired of her behavior. Tired of her jealousy? Tired of the way she showed that she cared? Sure. She was bitchy, but that was her way of caring… wasn't it? It was who she was.

"_So you wanna break up?"_

"_No. I just need-"_

"_Time? Oh that's rich, Beck, really. Quit sugar coating."_

"_Jade! Im trying to do this the best way I can!" _

"_So am I! We're DONE."_

Yeah. Jade West broke up with Beck Oliver. Unexpected. Ok- fine, very much expected. What now? Is she supposed to run back and cry? Say those magic words ("Imsosorry please forgive me! _Take me back_.") Hell no. She was Jade freaking West. If he didn't accept her for who she was, she could always find someone else. Right?

"_Jade, don't be like that."_

"_Be like what? Like me? I'm sorry if you can't seem to tolerate who I am anymore!" _

"_That's not fair." _

"_What do you mean? You know I was so happy when I met you because for once someone understood me. Someone knew that I was me and didn't want to change that. But suddenly you're sick of it?"_

"_It's not all of a sudden. Jade, I love you, but the way you've been lately…"_

Lately…. Lately Jade's life has been upside down. Her dad just got a new job in England. They decided to move there. Well, Jade protested, but her family didn't listen to her, they never did. Andre and Cat knew. She hadn't told Beck yet. She was planning to, tonight, actually. But the conversation got out of hand.

"_Beck! I've been ME. Nothing else. Maybe it's you? Ever thought about that? Been hanging around Ms. Perfect too much?"_

"_Why the hell are you dragging Tori into this conversation?"_

"_Fine, we can drag in every other skank you seem to hang around."_

"_I do not hang with-"_

"_You just love making me jealous."_

Jealousy. Ah, the word that took over her life. Jade was jealous, she wasn't going to lie. She was jealous of Cat; and her constant ray of sunshine. Jealous of Andre; his talent was a gift from above. Jealous of Robbie (yes even Robbie); he had someone to talk to (even though it was a wooden someone). Jealous of Tori; the way she was able to capture almost anyone's attention. Jealous of Beck; who had nobody to be jealous of. Jealous of her siblings; they had their father's attention because they were certified geniuses.

"_It always comes back done to this! We're just going around in a circle Jade!"_

"_Well maybe it's time to cut that circle."_

"_Maybe."_

Cutting. It was something she was good at. Not like cutting her wrist, heavens no. That's wasn't even close. Cutting like with scissors. Cutting things in half. Breaking them apart. Isolating one from another. Scissors were easy to use. SnipSnip, and it was done. Breaking pieces into even more pieces was easier than putting them together. She had tried using glue before, putting the pieces back together again, but in the end the glue wasn't strong enough anyway; it fell apart again. It always fell apart.

So why even bother trying to fix it?

This time she'll let it fall apart. No more glue. No tape. No nothing. Maybe she would start with a new piece.

"Jade honey," her mom knocked softly on her door, "It's time to pack."

Jade looked at her mother without saying a word, her mom sighed and dropped the moving boxes in the door way and left without another word.

For what felt like the millionth time that night her phone rang. Jade checked the screen, Beck was calling. Jade felt a small smile creep on to her face; it was nice to know he still cared. As quickly as the smile appeared it faded, she pressed reject; it was too late to care. She went to the door way, grabbed a box, and threw her closest open.

It was time to pack.

Early the next morning she found herself at school. No one else was there except for a few Sinjin like characters. Jade exited the principal's office, giving the receptionist a soft smile she marched into the hallway without waiting for her mother. She began to remove the scissors glued to her locker and dump them into a box.

"Jade?" a creepy-like voice asked.

Jade would know that voice anywhere, "What do you want Sinjin?"

"Are you leaving?"

"It's none of your business."

"Where are you going?"

"Keep talking to me and I'll make sure you and your nerd friends will have the absolute worst-"

"Okay, I was just asking!"

"Bye Sinjin." And with that Jade West shut her now clean locker and walked out the doors of Hollywood Arts.

_"Ok then. We're done."_

_ "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_ Jade turned to look at him. She was about to say something, but just shook her head and murmured something incomprehensible, but she knew Beck heard it. _

_ Beck whispered something too. Jade didn't hear._

_ "Good Bye Beck."_

**B POV**

Beck Oliver knew it was going to be one of those days. A day where his hair would be a mess (but girls liked it that way). A day where he would fall asleep in script writing class (because getting any sleep the night before was impossible). A day where he would be more silent and depressed rather than cool and mysterious. And who could blame him; he had a(nother) ridiculous fight with Jade. She screened all of his calls, and all of the gangs too. She usually answered Cat's calls and Andre's too. But last night no one had talked to her. He tried their house phone this morning… no answer.

When he walked into class this morning the first things he noticed were 1) there was a new student, and 2) Jade was absent. Beck looked curiously around Sikowitz's class room. Jade was probably skipping. Beck slouched in his seat next to Tori who whispered, "There's a new student."

Beck looked at her, "So?"

Tori widened her eyes, "So, that means someone dropped out."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean someone dropped out? Who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"I don't know! You don't think…." Tori trailed off.

"What?" Beck asked, still a bit out of it.

"Nevermind."

Beck shrugged and sat in his seat. He ran multiple scenarios in his head, most of them on how to apologize to Jade.

After class he ran into the new kid, (literally) he ended up with coffee all over himself (woah, again?).

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" The girl scrambled about.

"It's cool," Beck said, looking around and waiting for a familiar bark of jealousy… but there was nothing.

"I'm Zeya."

"Beck," he noted all the stuff she was holding, "Do you need help with that?"

"Sure," she flashed him a golden smile.

Beck plastered a smile on himself, he was happy to help. He was just a nice guy like that (or was he really hoping for her to walk up and DEMAND to know what the hell was going on?)

"So where's your locker?" Beck asked.

"Right.. over.. here!" Zeya walked over to an all too familiar spot. She spun around and twirled her arms in a ballerina motion as if to say TADA.

Beck raised his eyebrows, "Where is it?"

Zeya sighed and pointed to a top locker in the corner.. a blank locker.

"I know it's not decorated or anything, but I just got here today and-"

Beck cut her off, "I'm sorry.. but there has to be some sort of mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"This locker is already taken by someone else."

Zeya looked at him skeptically, "It was. Until she dropped out."

Beck felt his mind go numb.

She wouldn't. She couldn't. She _didn't_.

Not without telling him. There was no possible way. She would never do that. Not like this.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, "I have to go."

He hastily shoved the books back into her arms (not very gentlemen like Beck.. tsk..tsk…tsk.).

He made his way to the library, knowing that's where the gang was during their free period. He shoved through the crowd of students not caring who he pushed out of the way. When he made it to the library he shoved the double doors opened and sprinted up to the spiral stair case to the cozy corner in the back. Their designated meet up spot.

When he got there everyone was already there, they all looked at him. But they didn't looked shocked, they looked liked they pitied him. Andre and Cat shared a knowing glance, Tori gave a meek smile, and Robbie began to fix Rex's hair.

"Where is she?"

Andre glanced at Tori.

"Beck she's… gone. She moved."

"She wouldn't do that. Where is she? Don't joke around."

Cat spoke up next, "Beck, she left. Her dad got a job in England."

"She wouldn't leave without telling me."

Cat gave him a sad smile, "But she was going to."

Beck felt a tug at the back of his stomach.

_ "Beck! I need to tell you something."_

"She was gonna tell you last night… but I guess things didn't go as planned…"

_"What is it babe?"_

_ "I-" but at that moment his phone decided to ring. _

_ Jade's eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" _

Andre cleared his throat, "She told me and Cat a few days ago… we didn't think she was going to leave this soon."

"_Jade, why did Courtney McCuller just tell me you threatened to push her off the top of her cheerleading pyramid?" _

_ "Why is a cheerleader texting you?"_

_ "Jade that's not the key issue here."_

_ "Well what is?"_

Cat's eyes watered a little, "She didn't even say good bye…phooey."

Beck felt an un(butsoontobevery)familiar pinch behind his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. But Beck Oliver never cries. Beck only cried when a scene in a play demands it, and when someone has died.

But in a way it made sense. A part of him did die. Jade West had left with no excuses and no good byes.

Why should he be sad though? He was single. He was free. He wasn't her piece of property anymore….

_"I love you too." _

_ "Good Bye Beck."_

Or maybe he was upset because she did say good bye. He just never really noticed.

**A/N: And that was my kinda of prologue into my new sotry that I was so tempted to write because I love stories like these.**

**Tell me if it sucked.**

**Tell me if it didn't.**

**Just TELL ME. **

**And to do that you have to review. So GOGOGOGO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.**

**Jade POV**

It's been 10 months.

England was better then Jade thought it would be. She ended up going to a performing arts high school there. She excelled in all her classes and made all new friends with obnoxious accents that she eventually grew to love. However they weren't as good as friends as Cat or Andre were. They were normal. Far too normal; no colorful hair, no Jew fros, no puppets. Just talent. Lots, and lots of talent. But even the most talented had nothing on her.

She stood out with her streaks and her American accent, and she stood out in a good way. They thought she was amazing; she was some shiny new toy. And for once Jade West was the star of them all, without even trying. Her beautiful voice was just a bonus along with her looks. It put her over the top. She was different.. special even. Who knew being the new girl was a good thing (she should have known… wasn't Vega new at one point?) Her brother and sister blended into a different school with their fellow geniuses, viciously competing to be at the top.

But she didn't have to try.

It made her feel powerful.

She even found a boyfriend easily, a sweet Brit who went by Nigel. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was partnered up with her on the first day, and he immediately asked her out. She said no of course. It was too soon anyway. But he kept persisting, saying that she had nothing to be afraid of, that he had no secrets (sounds a little too familiar…).

She gave in. Before she knew it they were a couple going on weekly dates, and laughing all the time. They were happy and simple.

Jade didn't get angry when he was with other girls, she had learned her lesson before; jealousy would just break her relationship (or maybe it was because deep down she never really cared).

Her parents were less busy and found more time to spend with their children, like taking them to London to do some family shopping. At first Jade thought it was stupid, but she grew to like it over time. Her parents paid more attention to her, intrigued by her life.

They had more time to watch her plays at school, or attend talent shows or showcases that were held.

It was amazing. Jade could describe her sophomore year has almost perfect. Except for the fact that she felt that something was missing. Like the competition? Or maybe it was the lack of abnormalities. Perhaps the fact that she had no one to fight with?

All of those reasons were pretty good. They may explain why Jade West had broken up with her sweet boyfriend (who was so damn nice- "I understand Jade! I really do! I hope you find what you're looking for!" ) and why she had stopped trying in class ("Jade! Would you like to demonstrate-" " No.") Maybe it could also explain why Jade West was stepping of a plane and walking into LAX.

Her mother pulled her by her hand, "I'm so excited to be back her Jadey!" she whispered.

"Mom," Jade groaned and shook her mother off, "Don't call me that!"

"Oh fine- whoops! There goes my phone!" her mother groped through her bag until she found her found and swiftly put it to her ear, "Hello?"

Jade rolled her eyes, it was probably her dad again, calling to make sure they arrived safely.

"Yes, we just got here? How are Eryn and Patrick? Are they good?" Jade's mother questioned.

"Okay, just don't forget they have practice exams tomorrow! I love you!"

Jade rolled her eyes yet again and felt like barfing, her parents were too in love.

Here mom switched off her cellphone, "Come on then!" she said with an encouraging smile, "It's time to go home!"

Jade gave her a soft grin back, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"It's good to be back."

**B POV**

It's been ten months.

Beck's sophomore year could only be described as a blur.

Wakeup, school, eat, sleep. Repeat.

His summer was filled with hanging out with Andre and the gang at the beach or at the park. And even doing that was awkward. Because it was Andre(+)Tori and Robbie(+)Cat and him(all by his lonesome). Of course he had options (way too many for his taste) but none of them were appealing. They weren't right for him, they were too girly? Perky? (Desperate?)

He tried dating, and, boy, did that turn out bad. He tried dating Tori for a week. She was sweet and happy, but it didn't work out. It was too happy, too sparkles and glitter. Too let's pretend I can date someone who is like a sister too me. And not to mention Andre had (and still has) a secret thing for Tori. He tried going out with Alyssa; total fail. Her car was more of an attraction. And he remembers quite a number of other dates that ended horribly because he called them the wrong name or forgot that they actually had a date.

Quite a year.

And now it was the first day of junior year. September 1st, 2011.

Beck sighed and rolled out of bed. It wasn't that he was depressed this whole time. He was just bored. Bored of life. Not the ohmygod-i-wanna-end-my-life sort of bored, but the omg-i-want-some-change. He was a genuinely happy person. But ever since she (he tries not to think of her too much) left, he's just been there. Like a piece of (good-looking) furniture, you can see it, you can feel it, but ask it a question and it won't give you any response. It might end up hurting you from time to time, because it just sits there, and you just can't help but run into it.

And now you're probably thinking: Well, what a loser.

But he was far from a loser.

Because Beck Oliver could still act; he was the best actor in the whole school. He was able to apply himself to any scene and perfectly articulate that characters emotions and was able to connect with the audience. He could make you believe that a unicorn had just flown into his RV if he wanted too. Because really, acting is just like hide and go seek. Just make sure you hide yourself well enough so the audience won't know it's you (another word for it: lying.) And how does he do it? Because, well, he freaking was Beck Oliver. What couldn't he do? (cough-finda**girlfriend**-cough)

So since he was Beck Oliver he got dressed and brushed he teeth, made sure his hair was perfectly ruffled, kissed his mom good bye and left for school.

"Yo man!" Andre greeted him as he walked onto campus, "What's shaking?"

"I never understood the concept of that term." Robbie said thoughtfully.

"And I never understood why you can't be a normal human being!" Rex barked with laughter, "Oh, I'm funny!"

Beck punched Andre lightly on the shoulder, "Nothing much. Just excited for the first day."

Andre looked at him curiously, "You're joking right? Cause I heard Slivovitz goes crazy during Junior year."

"Crazy is good." Beck said.

"'Ight, whatever you say man," Andre said and turned to his attention to Cat and Tori who were walking towards theme, "Wassup, lil' red? Latina?"

"Hey Andre!" Tori greeted warmly, "Beck, Robbie!" She said acknowledging the two with a head nod.

Cat squealed, "Ohmigod! I'm so excited! School starts today! I feel like im in Kindergarten! And because you'll never believe who called me last week to tell me a big secret!"

Everyone groaned; Cat had been talking about this secret for the past few days.

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know!" Andre added.

"You're dying?" Cat shrieked, her eyes widening with fear.

"No, I meant-" Andre tried but realized it was too late when Cat began scrambling around for a first aid kit, "Never mind…"

"Way to go dreads." Rex commented as the bell rang.

Beck laughed and grabbed his bag to from the ground. The gang had conveniently asked Sikowitz to be in his first period class, because honestly, his class was the best, so why not have it first?

As they took their seats, a cluster in the back row, Beck smelled noticed people whispering in little groups.

Beck frowned, "Tori, what's the gossip?"

Tori smiled, "New girl," she paused and looked up like she was remembering something, then she giggled, "Seriously, how many people do you guys let into this school?"

Beck chuckled and wondered if this time coffee would make its' way onto his shirt. He looked down at what he was wearing; a white button down. Oh great.

Brianna Evans made her way to the group, her bright green eyes filled with curiosity; she quickly bent down next to their cluster and whispered, "Is it true?"

Beck exchanged a confused glance with the rest of the group.

"Is what true?" Andre finally asked.

Cat who had spent the last five minutes on her phone texting quickly looked up and nodded, "Yes it is!" They all looked at Cat as if she was crazy; she was proabbaly rambling again.

However Brianna seemed to believe her because she widened her eyes, "Omg, this is gonna be a fierce year."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Tori called after her, but Brianna dismissed her with a wave of her hand and went off to squeal with her friends.

"Rude," Tori huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Great, now I'm curious," Andre followed Tori's example and crossed his arms across his chest whilst leaning back.

Cat perked up again, "You guys don't have to be curious! I can tell you!"

"Well then tell us woman!" Rex yelled.

"Well," Cat began, everyone leaned forward eagerly, but suddenly her phone rang, "Oooh a text!" Cat exclaimed and fell back into her chair to read it. Everyone else groaned while Robbie muttered, "Now we'll never know!"

Cat suddenly began jumping up and down, "OMG! She's here!" and without another glance she left the room, leaving her stuff on the chair.

"What is up with her, today?" Andre asked.

Beck shrugged, "Go through her phone and find out." Hey, he was curious.

Robbie and Andre nodded and Andre was about to reach for her phone when Tori smacked his hand away.

Andre pulled his hand away and began cradling it as if it were some injured child, "Hey!"

Tori glared at him, "Don't you think that is an invasion of privacy?"

Beck looked around the circle, Robbie just shrugged while Andre was giving Tori a mock-look of hurt.

"I guess?" Robbie said quietly.

Beck sighed and leaned back into his seat. Great, now he was bored again.

Tori looked at them all and sighed. "Fine!" She snatched Cat's phone off of the chair and began pushing some buttons.

Beck and the boys shared a triumphant look.

"What's it say?" Andre asked.

"Wait…"

"What's it say?" Beck asked.

"Wait! I'm still reading!"

"What's it say?" Robbie asked after a few moments of silence.

"WAIT! I'm still… reading and… OH MY GOD!" Tori suddenly exclaimed.

Andre scrambled over to her side, "What?"

Tori looked up with a look of disbelief on her face, "OH MY GOD!"

At that moment Cat came in and snatched her phone away, "Hey! What were you guys doing with my phone?"

"Well, we were attempting to read it, but Tori here seems to have lost the ability to talk and or think. Dumb blond." Rex said.

Tori snapped out of her trance, "Hey!" she exclaimed and hit Rex with her notebook.

Cat pouted, "I can't believe you guys went through my phone."

Beck pointed a finger at Tori, "SHE DID IT!"

Andre nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Tori said sarcastically.

Cat giggled and sat down. "Whatever, you just owe me sparkles."

"Why sparkles?" Tori wondered aloud.

"My hand still hurts," Andre commented.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" Beck asked.

Tori opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud obnoxious horn.

Sikowitz came marching in, trumpet in hand, "Good morning Juniors! I have surprises for you," Sikowitz paused to leer at Robbie who was currently applying powder to his face, "Anyway, ignoring the freakish male make up, This year will be full of hard work, so let's start off with an exercise! Someone think of a scenario! Never mind. Thought of one myself. You're all students who have just witnessed the return of a beloved classmate!" Sikowtiz said with a small wink, "NOW ACTION!"

Andre raised his hand, "But, who's gonna be the new/old student?"

Tori looked over at Beck and tried to get his attention. Beck however was focusing himself, going over his "surprise" faces usually reserved for birthdays and his little cousin, Jay.

Sikowitz smiled slyly, "Well my coconut milk tells me she's about to walk straight through that door!" Sikowitz pointed at the door, and on cue it slowly opened.

Beck turned around and could practically feel his eyes burn.

A tall girl walked in with long dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her nails were black. Her outfit consisted of dark purple combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a black tank. In her hair were purple streaks.

She was beautiful. Her pink lips formed a small smile, and her blue eyes shone with mischief. In her hand she held a cup of coffee.

It's been ten months since he last saw her.

Ten months since he last saw Jade West, and now she was back.

His stomach did a weird back flip and his palms got a little sweaty. His heart thumped a little faster (which was just so unmanly).

Her eyes glazed around the room, when the blue meet brown her smile grew wider.

"Did you miss me?"

**A/N: That was pretty long. But it's okay. I don't really know what kinda of a style I was going for here. I was like switching a lot trying to test it out. Lol, but please please tell me what you thought! I don't know if I should continue or like end it right here! Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**AvidReaderAshley****- I assure you I read all comments! **** I just don't respond due to time O.o but here's a special one just for you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**J POV**

She looked around the room, eagerly scanning their faces. She took in their shocked faces practically laughed at the horror on some of their faces. Some shared knowing glances, as if they were happy she was back. Well they should. Cause she was Jade West; she was the most talented actress there. Sikowitz had his proud face on, while there were awkward gasps and whispers that filled the room. She looked over at a certain circle of friends, scanning their faces for reactions (actually only caring about one).

Tori Vega hadn't changed a bit, if anything she got more beautiful (damn it). Her brown eyes were wide and her cheek bones as prominent as ever. Her skin was still it's mocha color while her hair was longer, more curly. She had grown up a bit, her clothes now more mature, a simple dress with a bow (as opposed to those skanky jeans and shorts). Her face was a mix of shock and (was it possible) happiness?

Andre Harris, she would recognize him anywhere. His hair was still in their dread form, while his face had lost any remains of baby fat. He had grown more muscular and by the looks of his lovesick eyes…. He was still in love with Vega. He too had grown up from childish clothes. He was wearing dark jeans, and a button down polo with awesome sneakers to match. Andre looked generally happy to see Jade, but he shot a worried glance toward someone.

To the right of him, in their close knit (were they that close when she was around?) circle, was Robbie Shapiro. The first thing Jade noticed was that he (gosh damn it) still had that horrid puppet, Rex. His Jew fro was a bit shorter, and he changed his glasses so they flattered his face more. His clothes were still preppy and nothing much changed about him. Robbie looked scared (more scared than when he was being threatened by Trina).

Sitting dangerously close to Robbie (no shock) was none other than Caterina Valentine. She had grown more beautiful, her child like pout was still there while her wide doe like eyes were filled with happiness at the sight of her best friend. Cat was wearing a blue ruffle dress that contrasted greatly with her eccentric red hair. She looked like she was about to pee in her pants from excitement.

And finally (why is it that she looked at him last?) sitting in between Cat and Tori (not jealous, not jealous, not JEALOUS) was Beck Oliver. His hair was still long and a bit shaggy, he was probably scheduled for a trim sometimes soon (she remembered how she would accompany him to the barber, she was always laughing at his face when the scissors came too close). His skin had a slight tan (probably from working on his dad's old car _without_ a shirt). He was obviously still into the whole plaid thing. But there was something different about him. His face was emotionless. Usually there was some sort of cheeky grin or smirk permanently etched on his face. But today there was nothing. Finally she looked at his eyes. And his eyes said everything.

She let out a small chuckle, "Did you miss me?"

Sikowitz looked around, "Well it's been around 4 seconds, you guys are frozen, so I'll just start: ACTION!"

Cat immediately jumped out of her seat, "JADE! I MISSED YOU!"

Jade felt like a small rock had been thrown at her, but in reality it was Cat who was now latched onto Jade.

"Hey there Cat, I missed you. Especially since I saw you like ten minutes ago in the hallway!" Jade said sarcastically, while patting Cat on the head.

Andre was the next person to stand up out of his seat, "Oh beloved classmate whom I have missed so much!" He moved from the circle and went over to embrace his friend.

Jade noted she had to stand on her toes to throw her arms around his neck, "I've missed you too!"

Tori got up as well, "Well I be darned, is that Jade West I see?" She walked over to Jade and gave her a sort of awkward one armed hug. Then she looked at Sikowitz for approval, wondering if her accent should be part of the act.

Sikowitz ignored her and addressed the rest of the classroom, "Well all of you up and at 'em! THIS IS A GRADE! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES"

At the mention of grades the rest of the class recovered from their shock and immediately rose from their seats and crowded around Jade.

"Omg I missed you so much!" a girl squealed in her ear, what was her name again? Melissa, Marcy? Jade rolled her eyes then plastered a fake smile, and said, "Oh I missed you too."

The next five minutes were like that, squealing and hugging, all of it just acting of course. When Sikowitz called time they all went back to their seats. Once they were all settled Sikowitz announced, "We will begin the Alphabet improv game. Beck you're up! Pick your actors."

"Cat. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade," Beck said firmly.

Jade smiled, no surprise there. As she was going up to the stage Sikowitz tapped her on the shoulder, "Keep in mind that since you're new you do have to do the bird scene tomorrow."

Jade crinkled her nose, great, and another waste of her time.

**NO ONES POV**

Once everyone was on stage Sikowitz demanded they begin.

"An apple just hit my head!" Cat yelled out.

"But why?" Tori cried out in mock concern, then rushed over to where Cat was to "check" her head for injuries.

"Checking her head for injuries, that's a good idea!" Andre complimented.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Dude, you've got it bad."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Beck asked, coming up behind Jade.

"Forget it," Jade said quickly and moved swiftly away from Beck (because being close to him made her feel ohsonervous).

"I think we should all-" Robbie began.

"WRONG! Get off the stage Robbie," Sikowitz called out.

As Robbie was trudging off the stage with a pout Rex commented, "You're such a fail man!"

Cat frowned, "Hey, that's not nice!" Then realized her mistake exclaimed, "Oh phoeey!"

"Cat, you're out!" Sikowitz called.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sikowitz shook his end and said, "Please go on."

"Great, now it's the four of us," Jade said sarcastically.

"How about we play a game?" Tori suggested.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Beck said.

"Yeah, just-" Andre was off the stage before they knew it.

"Jade! How did you like wherever you went?" Tori asked changing the subject.

"Koalas are my favorite animal," Jade stated bluntly, ignoring Tori's question.

"Legit?" Beck asked curiously.

"Maybe," Jade responded.

"No way! I thought you hated animals!" Tori said.

"Of course you did," Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

"Please, tell me what you meant by that?" Tori asked.

"Questioning me will get nowhere Vega," Jade said.

"Really? How about if I ask a lot of questions? What will you do then?"

"Smack you," Jade said with a smile and a wink.

"That wouldn't be very nice," Beck intervened.

"Unlike you to comment on my behavior, considering you kind of have no say in it," Jade commented.

"Very like you to say that," Beck countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jades asked.

"X marks the spot!" Tri exclaimed.

"You should find the treasure then," Beck said.

"Zoos are your natural habitat," Jade replied to Tori.

"Animals live in the zoo," Tori said.

"But aren't you one?" Jade said with a small smile.

"RUDE!" Tori exclaimed, and realizing her mistake huffed off the stage.

"Crazy, aren't you?" Beck said.

"Don't lie."

"England, that's where you went right?"

"Facebook stalking me now?" Jade said with a teasing smile.

"Going to change the subject aren't we?"

"Hmmm, fine. England was where I went."

"I love England, and I have an amazing British accent."

"Jade remembers, you only demonstrated it a million times."

"Karen is a cool name."

"Lollipops are delicious."

"Man, I wish I had a lollipop."

"No lollipops for you."

"Of course not, they would rot my teeth."

"Plaque sucks."

**J POV**

The game continued like that for a while, random comments being said, neither of them looking at each other for more than a second.

Sikowitz called time, "Guys, that was extremely BORING. I expected more out of you both, considering you guys are very talented."

Jade rolled her eyes and marched off the stage and sat down in an empty seat far away from the group.

"Maybe they just don't have chemistry," a girl pointed out. Jade narrowed her eyes and turned around. She didn't recognize her voice or the face. It came from a raven haired girl in the corner.

"Interesting observation Zeya," Sikowitz said, "Now let's move on."

Zeya, so that was her name. She had a feeling she was going to hate her. When the bell rang, Jade scooped up her bag and was about to make a run for it when she heard Cat call her name. Damn it.

"Jade! Come sit with us at lunch later!" She chirped skipping toward with the gang in tow, except for Beck. "What do you have now?"

Jade sighed, "I have a free period? You?"

Cat's face lit up like it was Christmas, "I DO TOO!" She turned to the group, "What do you guys have?"

They all murmured the same thing, "Free period."

"YAY! It'll just be like old times!" Cat exclaimed, "Let's go to the library."

"I'll be there in a second," Jade said, "Go ahead, I have to do something."

Once she saw they were safely down the hall she let out sigh. Cat, as adorable as she was, was oblivious to the mounting tension.

Jade made her way to the girls bathroom. After checking that her hair was in place she took out a brush and some lipgloss, and don't think that was was doing this to impress Beck, of course not.

"Hey," a girl said from behind her.

Jade whipped around; it was the Zeya girl.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"Feisty, so it's true then? Everyone's been saying you're pretty mean."

Jade raised an eye brow, "And you care, why?"

"Not saying I do, just one thing, you may have been the best actress at Hollywood Arts when you were here, but now? It's me, so don't go and think you can come in here and pretend nothing's changed."

Jade raised both her eye brows in mock surprise; she was expecting this (but from Vega, not from whatever this chick was.)

"Do you feel threatened or something?"

Zeya looked taken aback, "No, I just wanted to clarify your position here, since I am the Queen B of course."

Jade burst out laughing, "You, as Queen Bee?" She gave her the once over, "Looks like they've lowered their standards."

Zeya narrowed her heavily mascara-covered eyes, "Watch what you say, West."  
>"No, watch what you say, touch or do," Jade said evenly, "I don't know why you think you're Queen Bee, you've starred in what, maybe one big play? Or maybe won Homecoming Princess? Newsflash: It's only because I was gone. So take your ego down a notch before I find a way to socially destruct your life."<p>

Jade picked up her bag and opened the bathroom door while adding, "Oh, and I want you out of my locker before the day ends."

After leaving he bathroom Jade marched to the kiosk to get some coffee. While taking a few calming sips she began to make her way to the library while contemplating why that girl would even TRY to mess with Jade.

She must have been distracted because before she knew it her coffee splattered on the ground and on the person she had just bumped into. Her eyes widened as the precious drink was being wasted. She threw the empty cup on the ground and began yelling at the person, "Oh my god! Watch where you're-" then it registered to her who it was, and really she shouldn't have been surprised. Because this always happens to him.

"Oh, Beck!" Jade felt her cheeks flush a little.

Beck looked down at his now stained shirt, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Jade laughed, "Yeah, my bad. But you should really watch where you're going."

Beck raised an eyebrow, "Um, I believe you spilled the coffee on me?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I would like to point out that you made me waste two dollars of coffee."

"So are you going to apologize?" Beck asked.

"No, not really," Jade said with a smile.

Beck rolled his eyes and muttered, "Haven't changed a bit."

Jade chuckled, "Neither have you."

"Yeah, well, when was the last time we saw each other?" Beck asked.

Jade felt her smile falter a little, here it comes, the awkward talk.

"Uhm, I don't really remember," Jade said quietly (lies of course).

"Oh, well it probably wasn't very significant if neither of us can remember it," Beck said quietly. Jade felt her throat go dry, she wanted to say "It was the worst night of my life," but she didn't.

Instead she said, "Yeah, well I should probably head to the library now. Cat's waiting."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to the bathroom and try to get this stuff off…" Beck gave a little wave, and Jade did the same.

"I'll see you later?" Beck asked.

"Sure."

**A/N: and there you go.**

**Please review, tell me if you hate it or you want it to keep going. **

**Tell me what you think should happen. And if it was bad, good, good bad. **

**Please and Thank you! **


End file.
